cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valhalla - MCXA PIAT
Preamble This treaty is between the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) and Valhalla with the intention of further ensuring the safety, security and prosperity of the members of each alliance. It will also serve as a symbol of the friendship and loyalty between the two signatory alliances. Article I: Sovereignty It will be understood that both alliances shall remain sovereign and independent organizations. Either organization taking any action against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article II: Non-Aggression No member of either signatory may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within either signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. This payment of reparations must not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations will not retalliate unless there is a failure to comply within the 24 time scale. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, "the attacking nation's alliance shall investigate the incident and hand out punishment and/or reparations as needed.". Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue by both signatory alliances, and dealt with accordingly. Article III - Civility The members of each signatory will commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private channels. Article IV - Aid In case of a conflict involving an attack on a signatory alliance by a third party, the attacked alliance may request aid, either financial or military. The requested alliance, while not obligated to, is strongly encouraged to send available aid. This article can be enacted by the leadership of either alliance. Legitimate requests for assistance include, but are not limited to: rogue attacks, both conventional and nuclear; wars, both large and small scale. The signatory that has been requested to provide assistance has 72 hours to either approve or deny the request. This article may not be enacted if it would be in violation of any other signed treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Article V - Espionage Both signed alliances agree that under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Furthermore, should a signatory receive information that points towards a possible leak in another signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article VI - Intelligence Neither signatory alliance shall withhold information from the other signatory alliance that constitutes a direct threat to the security or well-being of the other signatory alliance. Both signatories shall strive to keep the each other informed of threatening situations as often as possible. Article VII - Termination Termination of this pact requires 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. Signatures Signed, For Valhalla noWedge - Regent & Aesir Chefjoe - Vice Regent Lysdexia - Marshal Tronix - Security Consul Janquel - Chancellor MonkeyChow - Emissary For the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, Chancellor,Co-Chancellor,High Council Staff. Category:Valhalla Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance